


Pissing Off the Three Floating Heads? Priceless.

by daiseypuppy (svana_vrika)



Category: Saiyuki
Genre: Community: 30_kisses, Established Relationship, Implied Sexual Content, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-10-01
Updated: 2005-10-01
Packaged: 2018-01-05 15:36:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1095695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/svana_vrika/pseuds/daiseypuppy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gojyo takes Sanzo at his word. Sanzo pays the price. Literally.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pissing Off the Three Floating Heads? Priceless.

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the LJ group "30kisses". Prompt was 'News/Letter'.
> 
> Disclaimer: The following is written solely for fun, and no infringement is intended. Saiyuki and the scenarios and characters involved are the intellectual property of Minekura Kazuya.

“ _Kappa_!!!”

Every gaze in the hotel’s small restaurant turned to source of the roar, save one. 

“Shit, ya pervy water sprite, what’d you do to piss him off _now_?” Goku goaded as the priest stormed down the stairs, the boy’s eyes alight with pleasure at the thought of the redhead being the harisen’s target instead of him.

“ _Honestly,_ Gojyo,” Hakkai tsked lowly, frustration and concern- tinged with the slightest hint of amusement- settling over his features. “I swear, sometimes it seems as if you purposely do things to get him going…” 

The redhead grunted noncommittally, struggling to contain the bark of laughter that threatened at his naïve friend’s choice of words. _‘If you only knew,’_ he thought, his gaze still locked on the table despite the slightly lecherous grin curving up his lips. _‘Though, he seemed anything **but** pissed off when I left last night…hoarse and a little sore, maybe but…’_

Crimson eyes blinked when a tri-folded piece of paper landed on the table in front of him. “Explain,” Sanzo demanded, the iciness of his tone causing the hot-blooded half-breed to shiver. 

“Explain what, Sanzo- _sa-ma_?” he drawled, his cigarette tilting rakishly as he smirked. 

“ _That_!” A silver .44 pointed first at the letter, and then at Gojyo’s temple. Unfazed, the redhead picked up the paper and flicked it open, an expression of obvious boredom on his face. 

_Genjyo Sanzo,_

_This letter is to officially inform you that your rights and privileges associated with the Sanbutsushin Gold Card have been revoked. This act has been deemed necessary due to flagrant misusage of the funds appropriated to you._

Listed below the note were several extremely familiar looking charges. Despite his precarious position, Gojyo couldn’t help but chuckle as he imagined the looks on the Three Aspects faces upon receiving bills for such things as flavoured lube, leather cuffs and, his own personal favorite, the Brazilian wax he’d had done a month ago. In retrospect, he probably should have warned his lover but, truth be told, it was much more fun this way. 

“Easy, droopy eyes,” he replied lazily. Batting the gun away, he rose to his feet and stretched, leaning over to purr into Sanzo’s ear, “You invited me to kiss your ass, and I wanted to be prepared before stopping by.” Dropping the priest a wink, he sauntered up the stairs, instinctively dodging the bullet that he knew would follow him, and chuckling as it lodged in the hotel’s wall.


End file.
